Harry's Worst Fear
by Superlative Sparkles
Summary: Set in the third year. Most people expected Harry Potter to fear Lord Voldemort. Some thought that the dementor on the train was what he feared. But the boggart in Professor Lupin's closet reveals something much more frightening to Harry.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This story is set in the third year of Hogwarts. I was sitting around the other day, and I don't know why, but I started thinking what if this happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All I own is Sparkles!

Defense Against the Dark Arts class was easily the favorite class of most Gryffindor students. And why shouldn't it be? Never before had a teacher actually let them battle creatures like Professor Lupin had. Well, there was that one incident last year with the pixies, but the students hardly considered that to be a fair battle. Professor Lockhart hadn't even taught them a spell to defend themselves.

But, Lupin was different. Today, he had promised his class a real treat. As soon as the Gryffindors and Slytherin students had arrived, Professor Lupin began class. He pointed his stuents to a large wardrobe. The Slytherin students started to snicker. "Of course," Draco Malfoy whispered. "He promises us an exciting day, and he really had planned to show off this piece of junk!"

Across the room, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley tried to have faith in their favorite teacher. But, the truth of the matter was that they too were finding this class to be a disappointment. Last night, the students had gone to bed thinking that they would soon be defending against dragons or mermaids. But after seeing the wardrobe, even the pixies last year looked better.

But then, the wardrobe shook! And not a little movement either. The wardrobe shook as if it would explode any moment. It became clear then that whatever it was that was concealed in that wardrobe was their target. And that thing was angry, and it wanted out.

Professor Lupin looked over his students. "Can anyone tell me what is in there?" He asked. A student from the middle of the bunch called out "That's a boggart!" "Very good," Lupin replied. "Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" "No one knows," Hermione Granger answered instantly. Lupin smiled. To anyone who didn't know, Miss. Granger would have seemed to have just appeared in the middle of his classroom. But, Lupin knew about Hermione's secret. "A boggarts a shape shifter," Hermione continued. "It takes the shape of what the wizard its facing fears the most."

Lupin smiled. He let his class start defending themselves against the boggart. Spiders, snakes, angry professors, and many more fears attacked the students. But, armed with the "Riddiculus" spell, the students turned their worst fears into comedies. Finally, it was Harry Potter's turn to face the boggart. Lupin hesitated. Should he let Harry go? What if Voldemort materialized right there in his classroom?

Harry was going through the same thoughts. "Will it be Voldemort? Or what about that dementor from earlier this year? Harry had been slightly afraid of that." The boggart faced him, and hesitated. Then it began to transform into…..

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley watched their best friend's boggart closely. Both had been worrying about Harry lately. And, they were curious; what was their best friend most afraid of?

The whole room stopped and watched Harry Potter's boggart become…..

Hermione and Ron, wrapped around each other, kissing as if their life depended on it. The Slytherins burst out into laughter. "Potter's worried his little girlfriend is cheating on him!" Malfoy yelled. The boggart, instantly sensing the laughter, moved on to Harry's next fear, a dementor. But, by then, Profesor Lupin had stepped up, and directed the boggart's attention to himself. The boggart turned into a moonlight night, and Lupin banished the boggart into the closet.

"Alright," Lupin called over the class' laughter. "Class dismissed."

A.N. And scene! Haha. Hope you liked it! The stories not done yet, but I would appreciate it greatly if you were to R&R! Even if it's to say that I'm the worst author in the world, and I need to stop writing! I just want to know!

Love,

Superlative Sparkles


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. HEY! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I burnt up something in my laptop, and it had to be sent to Texas to get repaired. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Sparkles!

Hermione had had it! All afternoon, she had to battle her way to her classes through swarms of her fellow classmates. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered her. But this time, the students all called out to her. Girls would sneer at her and yell "I've been trying to get Potter to like me since first year! Turns out all I had to do was go snog Weasley!" Boys would snicker and ask Hermione "Who was the better kisser? Harry or Ron?" But, no one was half as bad as Malfoy. Malfoy had taken it upon himself to follow Hermione from class to class. "What happen, Granger? Got tired of Potter giving you puppy-dog looks, so you zapped him into another dimension?"

Hermione wanted to just ignore him, but he was right about one thing. Harry had disappeared. As soon as Defense Against the Dark Arts class was over, Harry had vanished. Hermione was past worried. She wanted to talk to Harry. Hermione stopped walking towards her next class, her brain racing to form a plan. Where would Harry be? At Hagrid's? No, she decided after a moment. Hagrid wouldn't have let Harry skip so much school. The common room? No, Harry wanted to be alone. He wouldn't have wanted even the slightest possibility of someone walking into a room with him.

Suddenly, Hermione started running. She knew where Harry would be.

Harry lay flat on his back, staring at the clouds. "What was I thinking?" He asked out loud. "I should have focused on that dementor! Or never stepped up to the boggart! What was I thinking?" Harry closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was the sound of feet pounding against the ground as someone ran towards him. He grabbed his wand, leapt to his feet, and spun around, only to find….

Hermione Granger, the exact person he was trying to avoid. He lowered his wand.

"I'm not about to jinx my best friend." He thought to himself. "Especially when I have a crush on her….." Harry's eyes widened. Did he really just think that? "Harry!" Hermione gasped. She came to a stop before Harry, and doubled over, trying to catch her breath. After a few moments, she righted herself, and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered.

_Here it comes! _Harry thought to himself. _Hermione's going to lecture to me about how my fear is dumb, and that I need to focus on important things, like books and potions, spells and Voldemort. _

"About Defense Against the…"

He cut her off before she could finish.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass…"

This time, she cuts him off.

"You didn't Harry, I thought it was…."

"Disturbing?" He supplies, and then nods his head. "Absolutely. I agree with..."

"I wasn't going to say…"

"You weren't?"

"No. I was going to say sweet. Trust me Harry, I wouldn't have skipped class to tell you I find you disturbing."

Harry looks around the quiddich field sheepishly. What was he suppose to say to her now? When Harry finally looked back at Hermione, she was staring at her feet. Harry took a deep breath.

_Okay, Godric Gryiffindor, _Harry thought _I need your help. Now, sir, I've done a number of things for you. I've won you the house cup for two years now. I've played my hardest every single match I play in, on the team named after you. I chose you over Slytherin. I pulled you sword out of the sorting hat, and defeated Slytherin's pet snake! Please help me now! Give me some bravery! _

Harry moved closer to Hermione, whether by himself or Gryffindor's strength, he didn't know. The movement was enough to make Hermione look up. Harry smiled, and leaned towards her. Hermione's eyes widened, but as Harry grew closer, she relaxed, and let her eyes flutter shut. Then, softly, Harry pressed his lips to Hermione. A current of electricity seemed to run between them.

When Harry and Hermione ended their kiss, they both couldn't stop smiling. They walked back to the castle, hand in hand. They didn't leave each other's side for the rest of the day. When evening came, and Hermione and Harry were just about to turn in for the night, Harry pulled Hermione close to him, and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione…. Um…. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione giggled.

"Harry, I feared that you'd never ask."

Fin

A.N. Hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it. A few final notes, one thanks to all that reviewed! That means so much to me! Second, please check out my author's page, (or whatever the main screen with my author's name and info about me is called.) I need your help! I have a survey posted, please respond to it if you have the time! Finally, thanks for reading! Leave me a response if you want. Even if you want to tell me I'm a terrible author.

Love,

Superlative Sparkles


End file.
